I'm Your Cure
by LazyLouFics
Summary: She's got her heart broken four times, three times she cried. But through all those, he was there for her. He's her cure. Auslly. One shot. Inspired by 5 Seconds of Summer's Heartbreak Girl.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally, all rights go to the Creators. **

**One shot based on 5 Seconds of Summer's Heartbreak Girl. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~I'm Your Cure~<strong>

Austin has only seen his best friend(and crush), Ally get her heart broken four times, cry three times because of the same boys(she didn't cry about one of them because she was the one who broke up with the guy, but still it broke her heart doing so). It was really hard for him to see her like that especially when he knew that if she just looked at the right person- him- then she would never get her heart broken ever again.

He tried many times to tell her about his affection for her- that was more than platonic(from the most mild way to the most obvious way)- but she didn't seem to notice any of it. That or she was just in denial of it, that's what Trish told him once.

His chance on getting her to be his girl was lost as well when she started dating her crush Dallas. That was the first time he knew that he was feeling something for Ally- when he couldn't take seeing her cower under a table at Trish's party when Dallas rejected her. And then seeing her become overjoyed when Dallas approach her the next day, explaining why he didn't want to dance with her.

'_Ha, he can't dance!_' he thought once he heard Ally tell them all about Dallas' explanation '_Hear that, Ally. What's his face can't dance! I can dance!_'_  
><em>

But him being good at dancing was not enough for her and she still went out with what's his face number one.

It didn't last long, though.

* * *

><p>The first time he saw her cry was when the idiot Dallas broke his precious Ally's heart.<p>

The moment he saw her picture and caller I.D. displayed on his phone, he knew something was up- it was 11 p.m. and she only calls him late at night if she had a problem or she had a new song idea that just couldn't wait until the morning.

He had a gut feeling that this one was not about a song idea.

"A-Austin?" she sniffled through the phone the moment he picked up.

"Ally? What's wrong? Are you crying?" he said alarm evident in his tone. He was already up to his feet, ready to to head wherever she was.

"D-Dallas and I b-broke up." she murmured through a series of sobs.

"I'm on my way," he told her as he got his cars keys and quickly yet carefully sneak out of his house(he didn't want his mom to see him leave, that'll only slow him down) to get to his car "Just stay where you are, okay? Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine."

Minutes later, as he was pulling into the driveway of her house, he stopped dead and started his car again. She wouldn't be in her house- no, she was someplace else; some place that calms her down and has become her safe haven all these years when she's sad and goes through a tough time.

"The practice room." he said to himself.

Then he drove to the mall of Miami. Parking his car closest to Sonic Boom.

He snuck into the back door and ran directly up to the practice room. "Ally?" he slowly opened the door, peering inside the small gap.

She sniffled. He saw her curled up like a ball on one of the fluffy chairs.

He felt his heart break into pieces- he really hated seeing her sad.

Austin walked cautiously closer to her, silently closing the door. "Ally, what happened?"

She shook her head, still bawling her eyes out.

He crouched down next to her and she flung her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. He didn't care at all that she was getting his second favorite shirt, the black v-neck wet(the first one already being her possession which was the grey long-sleeved stripped shirt)- he cared more about her than a stupid shirt.

They were quiet(well, except for her sobs that she was struggling to stifle). He rubbed circles on her back and held her tight until she could talk to him again.

That was the first time he saw her cry and honestly, he didn't know what to do- it scared him but she didn't need to know that. For one thing, he didn't really know what happened, so he has to find out about that first before he says anything.

"What happened, Ally? What did Dallas do?" Austin spoke up after what seemed like hours of her just crying.

"D-Dallas b-broke up w-with me..." she managed to choke out before bursting into tears again.

His blood boiled, he knew there was something bad about Dallas the moment he asked Ally out- come on, the guy first rejects dancing with her at Trish's party and then asks her out the next day! Who does that?! There was nothing innocent about that at all.

All he wanted to do right now was to beat the crap out of Dallas.

"That guy has some nerves to do this to you." he said through gritted teeth, his first shaking from anger and his nails digging into his palm. "I'm going to have a serious talk with him tomorrow."

"Don't even bother with him," Ally said, hugging him tighter so that he will not run out of the room and find Dallas to beat him up.

"What did he do, Ally?" he sighed "At least tell me why he broke up with you."

Ally shook her head "I don't want to talk about it..."

And so they didn't. They just sat there on the floor of the practice room of Sonic Boom, with him cradling her in his arms and her head resting on the crook of his neck and arms wrapped around his torso tightly.

For a long time they were like that. She just continued to cry in his arms as he whisper soothing things to her(he even sang to her).

"He said that he just didn't like me anymore..." she finally explained after he finished singing '_Better Together_'. "He said that it wasn't me, you know, he just didn't feel anything for me anymore."

"That's it? That's his explanation?!" he growled- oh, Dallas is so gonna get it tomorrow. He didn't care if he'll get suspended or get banned from the library by his mother(he doesn't go there often anyway) for beating Dallas up. "What a lame excuse! I told you he was an idiot."

"I know..."

"Don't worry, Ally. He's not worth it." he comforted her "What ever excuse he has it's not worth your time."

"I'm just afraid that- that he was cheating on me when we were dating... that maybe I was just a tool to him. I feel so stupid and used, Austin."

Austin's jaw tightened. It took all his restraint not lash out on Dallas right now. "Forget about him, Ally."

She cried even more "That's the problem... I don't think I can forget him. I'll never get over him getting over me..."

"You will. I know that..."

"How?"

"I just do. Somewhere out there, a guy is waiting for you- he's actually looking for you to look at him. And when you find each other, I'm sure you're so over that what's his face."

She didn't answer because it was already dawn and she was fast asleep in his arms.

"I can take away your hurt." he whispered to her ear as he fell asleep as well.

For the next weeks that came, Austin only saw the sad and awfully silent Ally. He did not like it one bit.

"Alright, that's it." he said, standing up from his seat at the practice room to sit beside her by the piano bench.

"What?" she looked at him with droopy eyes.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Where are we going?"

"Out. You can't just stay here for the rest of your life hiding away from what's his face. You have to show him that dumping you was the stupidest thing that he's ever done in his life- that you're over him."

"But I'm not." she grimaced at him.

He shook his head "We'll figure something out, just stop living in the practice room for a while. Maybe go someplace else."

And so they did, he took her to the pizza parlor, the arcade, the theater and many other places but it didn't really cheer her up that much(mainly because she wasn't really fond of those places that much- it was more of his thing to go to those places). He tried to set her up with other boys, he really did but he only ended up crossing them up before she even meet them- they weren't good enough to treat her right.

She ended up going to the library after that, luckily what's his face wasn't there but his mother was and Austin didn't waste anytime not to rat him out(behind Ally's back though, because she didn't want him to do it).

And that's also where she meets what's his face number two. What is it about libraries! Seriously, does he have to live there to get the girl?!

* * *

><p>The second time he saw her heart get broken was when she broke up with Ethan.<p>

This time she called him at mid-day when he knew she was at her lunch break with Ethan. She wasn't crying but she sounded so sad and scared.

"Austin can we talk?"

"Okay, what's wrong Ally? What did what's his face do now? Where are you?"

"N-no. Everything is as fine as it can get. Ethan did nothing..."

"Okay, so what's wrong? Why do you sound so... sad..."

"I broke up with Ethan." she murmured really fast, hoping he still understood what she said- she didn't want to repeat the words again. Luckily for her, he did cause he's been looking forward to hearing those words since she and Ethan started dating.

"You did what? Why would you do that Ally? I thought you were happy with Ethan." he said. And as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't despise Ethan as much as he despised Dallas, but still he wasn't very fond of the guy because Ethan beat him into asking Ally out after she and Dallas broke up. No, scratch that, he despised every guy that ever made move on Ally.

"I thought I was happy with him, too." she sighed through the phone. He could just imagine her running her hand on her wavy Chestnut Brown hair. "But then, we were at the Coffee kiosk today and I saw Dallas with Brooke and I just... I realized that I'm still not over him and that maybe I was just using Ethan as an excuse to get over him- that Ethan was just a rebound for Dallas- but it didn't work. Cause it still hurts me to see him with another girl, even if the girl is Brooke. And I just don't want to lead on Ethan if I didn't really love him... I just don't want to hurt him further more. What I did wasn't wrong, right? Or was is really wrong?"

"Hey, it's okay. You did nothing wrong, it's best that you broke up with him now than to lead him on without the intent of loving him back later on." he assured her "And don't worry about Dallas, you'll get over him. That guy is not worth pinning for, Ally. There are other guys out there, who will treat you like the princess you should be."

'_Like me._' he bitterly thought. It's ironic really, how he can just say those things to her like it wasn't happening to him. Like he wasn't chasing over her and falling deeper in love with her by the minute. It's not like he chose to fall in love with her but he wouldn't really want to love anyone else. He just wished that he could take his own advice and move on from her because it was clear that she was never going to catch him- he'a falling flat, head first but he doesn't really care.

"Y-you're right." she stated "I know the right guy is our there, somewhere. Thanks, Austin. You really are the best best friend."

Best friend. That hurt, a lot. He just felt his heart shatter into countless pieces. She will always just think of him as her best friend- he just got friend zoned, no best friend zone(which in his opinion is even worse than the friend zone).

He sighed "Just don't let Trish hear you saying that." he halfheartedly joked "You know I'll always do anything for you, Ally."

"Thanks again, Austin. But I better go, my break is already over. I better take my shift before dad get suspicious- I don't think he's even approved of me and Ethan dating, so I don't really want him to know that we're already broken up..."

"Okay, just try not to blurt out your feelings to the costumers yeah? I'm pretty sure it'll scare them and you dad wouldn't really appreciate that. You know he only wants what's best for you."

She chuckled lightly but he could still hear the sadness in her voice.

Then they hung up.

She knew he was right; she did what was best for her and Ethan, but that didn't mean she would stop being guilty of what she did. She felt bad about it- she felt like she used Ethan(and subconsciously, she probably knew what she was doing was really her trying to get back at Dallas- didn't really work for her now did it?).

And that killed him.

For days- weeks even, he'd just see her walking around like a zombie- probably because she was still crying herself to sleep over what she did to Ethan and grieving over her break up with Dallas. He hated seeing her like that and he wished he could do something about it.

"Come on, Ally, stop moping around," he told her as she paced around Sonic Boom for the umpteenth time. "I thought you love love-"

"I do."

"Then why are you acting like there's no love in the world? How can you find that true love if you don't look for it? Stop hanging around boys who don't treat you better, you're worth more than that. Just look for that right person- you're 'Prince Charming' is out there..."

'_Just look at the right direction,_' he silently added to himself '_I'm right here, Ally. When are you gonna realize?_'

Ally smiled at him "Yeah, maybe you're right." Then she gave him a hug before resuming her place back behind the counter.

Austin thought that what he said to her might've worked, that she would stop dumbing herself down for guys who don't see her for what she's worth and that her "Prince Charming" is out there- if she just looked at his way.

And in a way, it did kind of worked and she stopped moping around and pinning for Dallas after a few days and she has completely moved on. She was also guilt free from what she did to Ethan after they talked about their relationship(which was actually Austin's idea- he was even willing kidnap Ethan just so Ally could talk to him and explain everything to him; fortunately, he didn't have to do that and Ethan took the talk pretty well), they settled for just being friends.

"And you thought you'll never get over him getting over you..." Austin said matter of factly to her the day she said that was _so_ over Dallas.

She just giggled in reply.

But unfortunately for Austin, her getting over Dallas and only becoming friends with Ethan meant that she has moved on to another guy and apparently, he still wasn't that guy.

"Elliot, really?" he gaped at her after she told him that Elliot and her are dating. "That what's his face dork from your Arts and Craft Camp?"

"He's not a dork!" she slapped his arm. "Well, at least not anymore. And he has a name you know, why do you always call them 'what's his face'? Seriously, stop that."

"He's still a dork, Ally. I mean come on, what kind of guy carries a glue gun in his pocket? Who even does that? And no I won't stop calling those idiots that you date 'what's his face'. Once a what's his face always a what's his face."

"Okay, he maybe a tiny bit of a dork but he's a cute dork. And the glue gun comes in handy... sometimes. Besides there was this saying that 'for every girl with a broken heart, there's a boy with a glue gun'." she gushed.

What she didn't notice, or she maybe she did but chose not to notice, was how he called the boys she dates "Idiots". It kind of just slipped from his mouth but it was true. Those boys were idiots for letting Ally go. If it was him- if he was given the chance to date Ally- he'll never ever let go of her.

He stared at her with an odd look, a mixture of revolt and hurt in his face. He had to admit that one stung him right in the heart. Here he was doing everything he can for her to be happy and she goes and confines to another boy saying that this boy would be the one to mend her broken heart when all this time that was what he was doing.

It's very frustrating to say the least.

* * *

><p>But that wasn't what really frustrated him the most. No, it was the third time that she had her heart broken because of Elliot.<p>

His phone rang for the umpteenth time at around midnight.

He grunted before picking it up. "Whoever you are, this better be important." he sneered.

"Austin, I'm s-sorry, did I wake you up?" it was Ally again.

"A-Ally!" his voice suddenly perked up, his eyes wide awake "Uh, n-no... You- you didn't. I'm still, I'm still awake actually." he stammered "Why? What's wrong?"

"Elliot and I..." she started a heavy sigh escaping her "W-we just b-broke up..."

Her voice cracked and he heard her cry again. This might've been the third time his heart got broken again because really, every time hers broke his heart broke as well.

"My heart hurts..."

"Ally, I-" he cut himself off. He didn't even know what to say anymore, he'll probably just end up telling her lies that she'll be okay- everything will be okay.

"I just thought that he's the one, you know. I thought he was my picture perfect 'Prince Charming', that he was my happy ending." she said again "But I guess our ending wasn't meant to last... we weren't going to live happily ever after..."

"What do you mean?"

"He's going back to Michigan tomorrow, well later today really. And we just- he didn't think we could work out a long distance relationship. S-so, he said that we should just break up... And I, I didn't have it in me t-to even fight for it. I just let him go, I wanted us to work so badly but I guess I just wasn't ready yet..."

"Ready for what Ally?"

She didn't answer and he didn't push on. He knew that she'll tell him about it some other time cause right now, all she needed was for him to listen.

"Do you want me to come over? Where are you right now?"

"N-no, I'm okay... You don't need to come over. I just- I need to be alone for now..."

"I know that but you know I'll always be here for you. Are you sure you don't want me to come over?"

"Y-yeah, I'm sure... just please don't hang up yet." she sniffled again.

"I won't."

And with that, he let her cry her eyes for the rest of the night until she ran out of tears to cry.

He wanted so badly to tell her that he loves her no matter what happens and that he'll never ever leave her or hurt her, like all those boys did to her before, but he didn't think that now would be a very good time to say that. He knew she probably wouldn't believe and it would only end up leaving a dent in their friendship.

"Austin, I'm very sorry for waking you up," she whispered after some time again "I know I probably sound like a broken record to you every time I call you about my stupid boy problems-"

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to say sorry, Ally. You're my best friend and I'm willing to do anything for you- even if I have to listen to you rant about how stupid those what's his faces you used to date were." he assured her because it really is true. He was a sucker for her, no matter what happens he'll always be there for her.

"Thanks Austin. You really are the best. I'll see you tomorrow at ten, then. Goodnight." then before he could even say anything else, she has already hung up the phone. He's back to being friend zoned again- they were going in circles and it was getting really annoying for him.

"You could be with me now." he absently said through the dead phone line.

Then he sunk down lower to his bed, running a hand through his hair. He had to make things better for her and him. And he knows just what to do.

It may be a little too soon since she just got out of a relationship but tomorrow when he sees her, he may confess his love for her.

But he didn't see her the next day.

It was fifteen minutes past ten and he already knew that she wasn't coming- Ally was never late- they were supposed to meet at Mini's for their song writing session but she never came.

He didn't see her the day after that as well- he didn't see her for a good two weeks actually and he felt like dying. Not being able to see her for a very long time was like the hardest thing he had ever done- even harder than writing songs on his own or the Math equations they give them at school.

Trish already told him that Ally was okay, it was just that she didn't really want to see anyone at the moment- especially if it was a boy, even if it was Austin.

But the thing is, even if she didn't try, she still met someone(and it still wasn't Austin).

It was the day that he first saw her again after her break up with Elliot and he was determined to confess his love to her.

"Hey, Ally, how have you been?" he smiled at her as he entered Sonic Boom, his hands casually stuffed in his pockets. "I haven't seen you in two weeks, I really missed you."

"I'm doing okay. And I missed you, too." she gave him a hug.

"Listen I have to tell you something-" they both said as they pull away from their hug.

"Okay, you go first-" they both laughed.

"Ladies first," Austin said, still chuckling a little.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go first, mine isn't really that important."

He shook his head "Nah, mine could wait. You go first."

Ally sighed but smiled him "Okay..." she paused for a moment and he felt his guts suddenly twist together, something told him that maybe he should've gone first because what she was about to tell him might just make or break him(it was probably the latter one).

"I know this might be a little too soon but I think I found him, Austin."

"Too soon for what? Who did you find?" he frowned at her "Ally, what are you talking about?"

"My 'prince charming'!" she squealed "I finally found him, Austin and his name is Gavin!"

"Oh, r-really?" he asked a little too sadly than he should sound "H-how? I, I mean how did you two meet? You barely went out of your house these past two weeks."

"I know! But we just sort of clicked." she gushed again. He could see that she was really happy. "It was about a week ago, I was just outside the house, trying to clear my mind when I saw this really cute little puppy and it was lost so I sort of took care of it and he came and told me that he was just about to take the puppy to the vet cause he found it roaming around town and it might be a little sick- it was a lost puppy and he's just so sweet and charming and caring."

"You're talking about the puppy right? Not what's his face?"

"It's Gavin. And both, I guess. The puppy was cute but Gavin is way cuter!"

"O-oh... r-really? That's great, Ally. Really great." he tried to fake a smile(and he only failed a bit). "But are you sure about this? I mean you barely know this what's his face-"

"His name is Gavin."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. But you barely know this Gavin guy and for all we know, he could be a kidnapper or a murderer or a criminal of some sort."

"He's really nice, Austin. He actually uses the same hair product that you do, so I think you and Gavin would get along well." Ally defended "Plus, someone who was willing to adopt a puppy because it has no home can't be a criminal."

"Yeah, okay but it's only been two weeks, Ally."

"I know that but-"

"Come on, Ally, you're better than this. I thought you've already learned your lesson? Haven't you had enough of this crazy stuff?" his anger was starting to show in his words. To say that he was frustrated was an understatement.

Has she not heard of the three month rule? Or the let your best friend be your boyfriend because he will treat you way better than other douche bags rule? It wasn't a rule but he was so close to making it an official for himself.

"Crazy stuff? Austin what are you talking about?"

"This!" he made wild gestures with his hands. "All of these chasing around boys and falling in love with them in an instant without even knowing who they really are! Those boys don't know what you're worth and yet you still choose them. God, Ally, what is wrong with you?!"

"Gavin is nothing like those boys! He's no Dallas that would cheat on me-"

"How do you even know that?" he asked incredulously, it was a good thing no one was at the store right now. Her assumptions were just getting more bizarre each time a boy breaks his head.

Although, in hindsight it was his fault why she has these ideas about a "prince charming", if he hadn't told her all about that perfect guy then she wouldn't have looked for him. In his defense though, he was hoping that telling her about that "prince charming" would make her realize that he was her happily ever after- it's not really going so well.

"Because I'm his first girlfriend!"

"Uh-huh, really? How can you be sure that he's telling the truth? He could be just telling you that, Ally."

"Because he just moved here from Texas."

Man, she has answers to all his questions. But Austin wasn't finished yet.

He shook his head "But what if he's an Ethan then?"

She shook her head as well "He's definitely not an Ethan. Gavin is nowhere near how boring Ethan was- he's not as boring as Ethan, so he'll never be an Ethan." she smirked at him, thinking that she finally won an argument with Austin.

But he had one last card left(well, two really, but that last card was him confessing his lover for her in the hopes that she would return his feelings and forget about all the other what's his faces, but he won't do that- he wasn't_ that_ desperate).

He raised an eyebrow at her, cocking his head sideways in a mocking way "Really now? So, what if he's an Elliot then? I mean, how can you be certain that he'll stay here for good? You just said it yourself that he just moved here from Texas, so how can you be sure he won't go back to Texas?"

Ally fell silent- she certainly did not see that one coming. And it stung her a bit; she never thought Austin would say such things to her. She pressed her lips together in a tight curl.

"Why do you even care so much?" she sneered.

"Why?" he gaped at her "Why do you think I care, Ally? I thought you were smart, you should know of all people why I care. I care because I-" he stopped. he was almost about to confess to her but no, now was not the right time.

"You what?" she raised an eyebrow at him, a challenging look on her face.

"Because you're my best friend and I just don't want you getting hurt by some what's his face again." he lied.

"Well, if you're my best friend then you should be happy for me cause I'm happy. Trish and Dez are my best friends too and they didn't act like this when I told them. They actually support me about it."

"That's because..."

'_They don't love you the way I do._' those were the words that never left his mouth. It formed in his throat and fell on his tongue but was never let out in the open. He just couldn't do it.

"You know what, fine. Whatever." he grunted, throwing his hands up in surrender "Go out with Gavin or what's his face, I don't even care anymore. Just don't call me up when he does something stupid to break your heart." he finally scoffed before storming out of Sonic Boom.

Yeah, his confession could definitely wait.

"Don't worry, I won't cause he'll never do that!" she hollered back at him. She thought it was weird that Austin was acting that way but didn't put much thought into it- maybe he was just really tired from hearing her complains about the boys she dates.

So she does her best to make it last with Gavin, for her sake and his, and successfully does so as well.

Two months into Ally's and what's his face's relationship and Austin was willing to give up- he's seen Ally and Gavin together and he noticed that she was genuinely happy with him. And though it pained him to admit it, he thinks that she may have finally found her picture perfect 'prince charming'. And it wasn't him.

* * *

><p>That was until she called him up on a Sunday afternoon after her break up with Gavin.<p>

"Austin?" her voice broke the same way her heart did over and over again. He already knew what happened but he still asked anyway.

"What happened, Ally? What's wrong?" his tone genuinely concerned and worried for her.

"Y-you were r-right..."

A smile would've made its way to his lips if it weren't for her sad tone.

He started to walk out of his house, silently gesturing at his mom that he'll be home by dinner.

"I know you don't want to hear any of these but you're the only person I know that will really listen-"

"Don't be silly, Ally, I didn't mean that. Forget I even said that actually- it's not true. So, what's his face is an Elliot then?"

He heard her chuckled a little at the infamous nickname he's given to all of the boys she dated. He was roaming around the streets with no certain destination. "No, He's not an Elliot, he's on a category all on his own."

"Really now?" his jaw tightened and his grip on his phone was so strong that he thought he would break it while his other hand curled into a fist. "He's not a Dallas? I thought he'd be a Dallas." his voice was surprisingly calm despite him wanting to beat up Gavin.

"No, he's not a Dallas, but in a way he is- kind of..."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a tool as well." she sniffled. His feet were now directing him to her house.

"Why?" he scowled "What did he do, Ally?"

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything he asked me to."

He gasped, anger filling inside of him "Did he ask you to-"

"No!" Ally quickly cut him off, letting out a shrill sound a she realized what Austin was thinking about. "No, it's not that- he didn't. I wouldn't have done that anyway-"

"Good."

"But... but he did ask me if I could write a song for him..."

"Huh, why would he ask you that?"

"That's what I thought! It was weird actually... I mean, it would've been romantic if I had thought about it myself or if he was the one who wrote me a song... but he's actually wanted me to write a song for him since we started dating but I never really got into it... you know, I was kind of missing something; I was out of ideas and the words don't seem to flow in my mind freely like they used to. It just didn't feel right that I was writing for him and not you."

"Really? But why though?" he could hear the sense of hope in his own voice, his anger beginning to die down.

"Because I need my goose to bounce off ideas with." there was a teasing tone in her voice and he could almost hear her smile and he did too.

"You know, for the record, your goose really miss you, too."

She chuckled but not after a hiccup of sobs. He was only a block away form her house. Squinting to look at her bedroom window, he could see her silhouette by the window and what looks like a jar of pickles. He let out a silent laugh.

"So, what happened then?" he asked.

"Well... when I told him that I couldn't write a song, he kind of blew off and that's how I found out that he's using me for his own benefit- it turns out he used to be signed with Ramone Records but then Ronnie dropped him from his contract before he even released a singe song because he couldn't write really good songs but then he found out that I was Ronnie's latest recording artist so he teamed up with Val Crawford and he pretended to like me so that I could write a song for him..."

"But you didn't right?" he was already below her window but she couldn't see see him cause her curtains were down and she wasn't looking out the window. He picked up a pebble. It was supposed to be thrown at her window but anger was filling him inside again- oh, the nerve of Gavin to actually pretend to like Ally and even team up with Val Crawford just to get a song out of her, were they that desperate?

The pebble ended up colliding with a tree.

She shook her head "No, I didn't."

"That's good."

"Y-yeah... it's the right thing to do that's why I broke up with him..."

"Don't worry, Ally, what's his face is not worth a good song."

Ally giggled, Austin always had a way to make her forget about her heartbreak with just a few words. "Why do you call all of them 'what's his face'? They have names you know."

"A what's his face will always be a what's his face, Ally." he told her "Besides, they lost the right to be called by their name when they broke my favorite girl's heart- er, uh... I mean, my b-best friend's heart..."

"Aw, thanks, Austin. That's sweet of you."

"I know, so what are you doing now?"

"Um... nothing, why? Where are you?" there was curiosity in her tone.

He shrugged although she couldn't see him. "Oh, nothing. I'm at home but I just want to make sure you're not stuffing your face with pickles and watching some chick flick or a rom-com or something like that." he teased as he walked away from below her window to the front of her house.

She laughed sheepishly "Guilty... but I'm not watching a sweet flick, promise. I'm actually having a Zaliens marathon."

"What, really? Why so sudden?" there was amusement in his tone.

"I don't know... I just wanted something different... for a change. You know, all this time I've been watching those rom-coms and chick flicks that I think I missed some other good movies too." there was something- like a hint- in her tone but Austin couldn't figure out what it was. What was she hinting on?

He shrugged it off, maybe he was just making it up on his mind. He was so close to being desperate to tell her that he loves her.

"You know, maybe should try that when it comes to dating... sometimes looking for that 'prince charming' is not the whole point of the movie because a 'knight in shining armor' is always there for the princess. All she has to do was realize that what she needs is a 'knight in shining armor', not a 'prince charming'..." he tried to nonchalantly suggest to her but his desperate tone gave him away and she didn't fail to notice that.

She let out a hoarse laugh(since sobs were still trying to make their way to her throat). "I know, Austin. That's what I was really talking about..."

He sheepishly laughed as he stood on the porch of her house, facing the front door "O-oh, is that so? Heh, I, uh... I didn' t really..." he trailed off. His finger now hovering over the doorbell, just waiting for the right time to press it.

They were silent. He was so close to pressing that button, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, something told him that now was still not the right time; something told him that she still was not ready because she still can't forget all about those what's his faces.

It's really more sad than frustrating by now, he's been waiting for her to notice him as more than just a best friend- that he's her 'knight in shining armor'- for a year now but he's going nowhere. And frankly, he kind of felt like she will never see him as more than that but he won't give up. He'll always be there, by her side whether he was her best friend of her boyfriend. He loves her that much(yeah, he's kind of whipped, actually).

"Austin, are you still there?" she interrupted his inner debate with himself about ringing the doorbell or not.

He sighed, shaking his head vigorously "I-I'm still here... but I, uh... I have to go now, my mom is looking for me. Are you sure you're okay?" he dropped his hand to his side. He will not ring the doorbell.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay... Thanks again for being there."

"You know I'll always be here for you, Ally. Maybe not physically but I'll always be with you, no matter what."

"Aw, thanks Austin. I don't know if I could ever make it through all these without you."

"That's what friends are for, right?" he said but there was a grimace on his face. It was a good thing that they were only talking through the phone and not in personal or on video chat, else he would've been caught a long time ago.

"Yeah," he could just hear her smile through the phone. "I'll see you around then. Bye."

"Okay, bye." then they hung up.

He stood there for a few minutes in front of her door, wishing that somehow she'd actually open it for him and take him in and tell him that she loves him the way he loves her- but that was a long shot, so he shook his head and sighed again.

"You belong with me instead." he whispered before slowly backing away from her house and walking down the path back to the sidewalk.

As he descend down the porch though, he heard the door open.

"Austin?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhhhhh, oh my god! Guys, I'm soooo pleased with this one! If you haven't already guessed, this one is based on 'Heartbreak Girl' by 5 seconds of summer and I absolutely love that song- heck I love that band soooo much! I better stop fangirling about them before I say anything else or annoy you guys. But seriously, I recommend listening to the song while reading this. That's what I did when I wrote it. **

**Now, I don't know if there will be a sequel to this one cause you know, I kind of put the ending in to a cliffhanger and as of now I'm not really starting on a sequel that will kind of tell you what actually happens(I know, I know, I'm sorry for that)- mainly because my focus right now is in my 'It's You All Along' story so, you know if I ever get around into making a sequel then I'll try my best to upload it. And also if there are a lot of request in the reviews for a sequel. =D**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this(even though I kind of left you guys hanging at the end). Please tell me what you think about it in the reviews and if you can also check out my other stories then that'd be great and I'd be very much grateful to you. Until next time, guys!**

**A question for you: what bands or artists do you listen to?**

**If you have any questions(or you know, you just want to talk to someone), you can always send me a message or leave a review and I promise I'll answer them as soon as I can. I don't bite, swear. :)**

**P.S. I know I should be updating my IYAA fic, but I just really had to upload this one. Update on that story will be next week. Sorry again for keeping you guys waiting but I hope this one will make up for it and I promise the next chapter for IYAA will be worth the wait. =D  
><strong>

**~Lou**


End file.
